Mort imminente
by Lana-la-witch
Summary: Parker se retrouve confrontée à de mauvaises nouvelles et à un choix : le compte à rebours est lancé. Arrivera t elle à l'arrêter?
1. Chapter 1

Mort imminente

Auteur : Lana the witch

E-mail : : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas sinon la série ne se serait jamais arrêtée…

Résumé : Melle Parker reçoit de bonnes et de mauvaises nouvelles…il s'en suit une véritable course contre la montre.

Statut : Post IOTH, dans le futur…

Dédicace : à ceux et celles qui enchantent mes journées, mes nuits et qui se reconnaîtront j'espère (principalement ma CeL&cie et Augusta Réal pour le professionnel)

Le Centre

13 janvier 2015, 8 heures

Mademoiselle Parker venait d'arriver dans son bureau. Elle était assise dans son fauteuil quand la porte claqua grande ouverte, laissant entrer Broots.

– Melle ! Melle ! Un paquet vient d'arriver pour vous ! Le plus drôle c'est qu'il ne vient pas de Jarod pour une fois.

– Dégagez Broots ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur ce matin. Allez donc faire joujou avec vos ordinateurs et retrouvez moi le p'tit génie !

Elle attendit que l'informaticien soit parti pour ouvrir le mystérieux paquet. En l'ouvrant, elle trouva une enveloppe, une clé et une chaîne sur laquelle pendait un médaillon de St Christophe qui arborait un étrange symbole sur l'envers du médaillon.

Melle Parker prit peur en reconnaissant la chaîne et le médaillon qu'elle offert à Jarod il y a si longtemps ; il ne la quittait pourtant jamais.

En dépliant la lettre, quelques fleurs séchées tombèrent sur le bureau, gratifiant la Miss de leur doux parfum. Elle lut alors la lettre.

_Ma chère Melinda, mon petit Ange,_

_Si cette lettre t'est parvenue, c'est que l'heure est grave. Ne vas pas croire que je t'abandonne mais notre jeu du chat et de la souris se termine ici, le destin n'a pas voulu qu'il en soit autrement._

_La clé te mènera vers tes réponses. Renoues les liens avec Ethan, arrêtes de te voiler la face et écoutes ton cœur._

_Saches seulement que je t'aime, je t'aimerai toujours et que je veillerais toujours sur toi d'où que je sois._

_A toi pour toujours,_

_J._

En terminant de lire, Melle Parker avait les larmes aux yeux, elle avait peur. Extrêmement peur. Elle passa la chaîne autour de son cou, la dissimulant contre son cœur, cherchant un peu d'espoir. Elle vérifia que le paquet ne contenait plus rien seulement pour y trouver un post-it marqué « Trouvez Sydney.Dites lui seulement le mot 'Refuge', il comprendra. » Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser un Broots plus qu'affolé. Il s'arrêta net quand il aperçut l'état dans lequel sa patronne était. Celle-ci leva les yeux et d'une vois douce et cassée :

– Trouvez moi Sydney, Broots, rapidement.

– Tout de suite Mademoiselle.

Quand Sydney arriva au bureau, il se trouva dans une pièce plongée dans le noir : visiblement tout avait été retourné, on ne pouvait entrevoir qu'une personne effondrée au sol se balançant d'avant en arrière tout en murmurant des propos incohérents seuls quelques mots revenaient sans cesse.

– Trouver le refuge. Jarod, la clé, le refuge….

– Mademoiselle Parker vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta Sydney en se baissant au niveau de la Miss.

Il n'eut pour toute réponse que le post-it qu'elle lui tendit. En le lisant, celui-ci se leva en aidant Parker à en faire autant puis l'emmena avec l'aide de Broots dans son bureau, s'installa devant son ordinateur et accéda au 'Refuge'. Il découvrit deux messages datant d'il y a quelques jours ainsi qu'un troisième datant de quelques heures. I cliqua sur le premier qui dévoila un visiophone de Jarod. On l'y aperçoit vraisemblablement en mauvaise condition.

_« Sydney, Melle Parker, Mr Broots. Je vous annonce que la chasse est terminée. Tel que vous me voyez, je suis rongé de l'intérieur et aucun traitement ne peut contrecarrer cela. Mon corps se paralyse petit à petit, bientôt je ne serai même plus capable de tenir un ordinateur… »_

On vit Jarod se prendre la tête puis la connexion se coupa. Le second message apparut avec ces quelques mots :

_Parker fais confiance à tes voix, elles t'aideront toujours, bientôt tu m'entendras…_

_J._

Le dernier message apparut : on y voyait un jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'années assis près de Jarod, celui-ci se trouvait en fauteuil roulant.

_« Vas-y Michael. Mets-toi en face de la caméra et parle. Dis-lui ce que tu as à lui dire. Papa, dis-moi, tu ne voudrais pas revoir Maman avant de… Non, elle a déjà assez souffert comme ça, je l'aime trop pour lui infliger ça._

Le jeune garçon se leva et s'approcha de la caméra. Il avait le teint et le visage de Jarod mais les yeux…d'un bleu profond.

_Ce message s'adresse à Melle Parker. (_celle-ci se redressa très _vite)Bonjour, je m'appelle Michael, j'ai 16 ans. Vous…Tu me connaissais quand je suis né, tu es ma sœur pour l'Etat Civil mais la vérité est toute autre. J'ai été créé artificiellement à partir de deux ADN : celui de Jarod et le tien. _Il se retourna vers son père qui s'était endormi._ Je profite que Papa dorme pour te supplier de venir mais sans nettoyeurs sinon ça l'achèverait. Je t'en supplie Maman, viens le voir. On a besoin de toi…Katherine aussi, c'est ma petite sœur créée comme moi…mais il a besoin de toi-même si il le nie. Tu trouveras l'adresse dans le fichier joint._

_Viens vite je t'en prie. Katherine, viens te montrer à Maman._

_Bonjour Maman, moi c'est Katherine, j'ai 14 ans. Viens vite s'il te plaît. »_

Le message s'arrêta là. Parker pleurait à chaudes larmes en tenant le médaillon de Jarod tout en répétant : « J'ai deux enfants, j'ai deux enfants avec Jarod… »

Sydney ouvrit la pièce jointe, la sortit puis la détruisit définitivement de l'ordinateur avec l'aide de Broots.

Melle Parker étant toujours dans son monde, Sydney décida de l'emmener lui-même voir sa famille et Jarod. Après tout, il voulait lui aussi voir son protégé et l'aider jusqu'à la fin, si fin il y avait. Il enjoignit Broots de les suivre avec Debbie, ils allaient fuir le Centre. Il regarda l'adresse : 1630, Angel Road, LA

« En route pour LA » pensa-t-il quand il prit sa voiture avec Melle Parker, habillés tous deux décontractés, roulant vers nulle part….

_À suivre… _


	2. Chapter 2

Mort imminente

Auteur : Lana the witch

E-mail : : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas sinon la série ne se serait jamais arrêtée…

Résumé : Melle Parker reçoit de bonnes et de mauvaises nouvelles…il s'en suit une véritable course contre la montre.

Statut : Post IOTH, dans le futur…

Note : Désolée de vous avoir fait patienter aussi longtemps pour avoir la suite, mais si vous êtes sympa, la suite arrivera plus vite que celle-là ! Biz à tous

Précédemment dans « Mort imminente »

Le message s'arrêta là. Parker pleurait à chaudes larmes en tenant le médaillon de Jarod tout en répétant : « J'ai deux enfants, j'ai deux enfants avec Jarod… »

Sydney ouvrit la pièce jointe, la sortit puis la détruisit définitivement de l'ordinateur avec l'aide de Broots.

Melle Parker étant toujours dans son monde, Sydney décida de l'emmener lui-même voir sa famille et Jarod. Après tout, il voulait lui aussi voir son protégé et l'aider jusqu'à la fin, si fin il y avait. Il enjoignit Broots de les suivre avec Debbie, ils allaient fuir le Centre. Il regarda l'adresse : 1630, Angel Road, LA

« En route pour LA » pensa-t-il quand il prit sa voiture avec Melle Parker, habillés tous deux décontractés, roulant vers nulle part….

_À suivre… _

Quand Parker décida d'émerger de sa transe, ils étaient environ à mi-chemin.

Vous êtes réveillée Mademoiselle Parker ! Ca fait presque une journée que vous étiez ainsi…

Où sommes-nous Syd ? Vous savez où est Jarod ?

Oui Melle et nous y allons sans tarder, le temps lui est compté désormais. Il était en fauteuil roulant dans le dernier message, peut-être que la maladie a encore progressé dit-il en priant dans son for intérieur que cette dernière n'ait pas évolué.

Le reste du chemin se passa dans un demi silence ponctué de rares conversations mais plus Los Angeles se rapprochait, plus le silence se fit pesant, lourd de nervosité tout comme de peur. La peur de perdre un ami, un fils, un amour secret…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au lever du jour, le lendemain, ils furent surpris par ce que révélait l'adresse : une immense propriété digne des plus grands acteurs hollywoodiens. Elle était d'un blanc immaculé. Un bruit les ramenèrent à la réalité : Michael et Katherine les attendaient, le portail ouvert pour laisser entrer la voiture. Jarod semblait endormi dans la véranda à côté du perron de l'immense villa.

Bonjour Maman, Sydney. Katherine, dis bonjour et vas couvrir Papa, il risque d'attrapper froid. On a déjà assez de cette saloperie de maladie !

Bonjour Michael. De quoi est atteint Jarod ?

Le problème, c'est qu'on ne sait pas ce que c'est. On ne se rend compte que des symptômes : migraines, vomissements, tremblements chroniques, paralysie progressive…actuellement, ça en est au niveau des jambes. Merci d'être venue Maman, ça va nous faire et surtout lui faire du bien. On avait besoin d'aide Kat et moi, il est tellement borné qu'il ne veut pas reconnaître qu'il ne peut plus rien faire seul.

Et oui Jarod est têtu comme une mule, ce qui n'a pas été pour me plaire…mais pourquoi a-t-il décidé de m'envoyer le médaillon de Saint Christophe, lui qui ne le quitte jamais ?

C'est moi qui l'ai mis là Maman, intervint Katherine. J'ai entendu une dame dans mes rêves me dire de le mettre.

C'était ta grand-mère Katherine. Elle t'a demandé de le mettre pour me prévenir. Allez, je vais le remettre au cou de ton père.

Mademoiselle Parker s'étonna elle-même de ses paroles puis elle se dirigea vers la véranda où dormait Jarod. En se rapprochant de lui, elle fut assaillie d'une vision : la petite Ange se tenait devant elle, habillée comme à Carthis.

« Tu dois l'aider, c'est ce que disent les rouleaux… »

Quoi ! Les rouleaux ?

« Le Centre verra le jour…l'Élu sera trouvé, un garçon nommé Jarod….Ses liens avec l'Ange seront importants. La séparation et l'exclusivité de l'Élu causeront sa déchéance et seul l'amour de l'Ange le sauvera. Leur amour sera immortel et sera leur plus grande force. » Elle commença à disparaître.

Maman ? Ca va ? Tu avais l'air ailleurs…

Vous venez d'avoir une vision, c'est ça. Votre mère ?

Non, c'était la petite fille que j'ai vue sur Carthis…

Elle t'a parlé des rouleaux et de la prophétie.

Tous se retournèrent en se rendant compte que c'était Jarod qui venait de parler. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure sifflotant. Parker fut choquée de voir qu'il était pâle comme la mort, qu'il tremblait mais surtout son regard semblait vide, dénué d'existence.

Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

Je vois une petite fille dans mes rêves, elle te ressemble beaucoup… Elle m'a dit que tu viendrais, que tu laisserais parler ton cœur mais surtout elle m'a donné la prophétie, elle m'a donné toutes les réponses à mes questions, et aux tiennes également.

« Le Centre verra le jour, né de la folie d'un homme qui ira jusqu'à tuer sa famille pour l'appât du gain. En l'année 63 du vingtième siècle de notre ère, l'Elu sera trouvé, un garçon nommé Jarod. Il sera doté de qualités exceptionnelles et sera exploité pour ses qualités. Dans le cadre de ces dernières, il rencontrera l'Ange et de là naîtra la fin de ce Centre. L'Ange sera déchu et travaillera pour le Diable tandis que l'Elu s'échappera des Enfers pour vivre son destin. Ses liens avec l'Ange seront importants. La séparation et l'exclusivité de l'Elu causeront sa déchéance et seul l'amour de l'Ange le sauvera. Leur amour sera immortel et sera leur plus grande force. Ensemble, ils détruiront l'Enfer pour créer le Paradis. Leur progéniture sera puissante. Ils seront au nombre de 5, comme les 5 doigts de la main ou les 5 sens mais deux d'entre eux seront crées par le Diable. La paix régnera qu'à la création du Paradis. »

- Mon Dieu ! Tous les faits ou presque se sont réalisés …


	3. Chapter 3

Mort imminente

Auteur : Lana the witch

E-mail : : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas sinon la série ne se serait jamais arrêtée…

Résumé : Melle Parker reçoit de bonnes et de mauvaises nouvelles…il s'en suit une véritable course contre la montre.

Statut : Post IOTH, dans le futur…

Note : Désolée de vous avoir fait patienter aussi longtemps pour avoir la suite…mais les problèmes d'inspiration……………..Merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont lu et pour les reviews, ça encourage beaucoup.

_Précédemment dans « Mort imminente »_

Mon Dieu ! Tous les faits ou presque se sont réalisés …

Maintenant, la suite !

Jarod s'était rendormi. Les autres étaient rentrés à l'intérieur.

' Pourquoi lui, pourquoi pas moi ? La dernière fois Faith nous a sauvé tous les deux…Et puis ce tournant, la prophétie des rouleaux, tous ces appels… Oh mon Dieu c'était donc ça ! A Carthis, je l'ai rejeté et maintenant voilà le résultat. Ah bravo Parker, tu as bien réussi ton coup !'

Maman, ça va ?

Ça va Michael. Mais aides-moi, on va recoucher ton père, il sera mieux dans son lit. A partir d'aujourd'hui je prends les choses en main.

Au début Parker ne fit qu'observer, cachée dans l'ombre, les divers comportements et réactions de Jarod face à la maladie qui semblait le ronger. Partiellement aveugle, se nourrissant à peine, il faisait tout pour en finir et laissait la maladie progresser. Trois jours après son arrivée, elle se fit connaître de Jarod qui fit tout pour la faire partir mais c'était sans compter sur le caractère trempé de la Dragon Lady.

Ecoutes Jarod. Les enfants m'ont appelé parce que tu es devenu ingérable pour eux. Je suis là pour eux, pas pour te ramener au Centre, j'en serais incapable depuis Carthis…mais quand j'ai reçu la lettre, les messages, tout s'est éclairé. Je prends le tournant que tu m'as proposé il y a si longtemps, nous le prenons tous : Sydney m'a accompagné ici ; Broots arrivera plus tard après s'être assuré de la sécurité de Debbie et avoir brouillé les pistes pour le Centre.

J'ai compris maintenant ce que Maman et Ange voulaient me faire avouer même si je ne le réalise pas encore très bien.

Je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme ça ! Lui cracha-t-il au visage.

Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça Jarod, tu le sais. Je suis ici pour t'aider que tu le veuilles ou non ! Je ne te laisserais pas mourir tu m'entends ! Pas comme ça, pas devant nos enfants ! Je te l'interdis ! S'emporta-t-elle puis elle se radoucit. Tu m'as manqué pendant tout ce temps Jarod alors ne me laisses pas, je t'aime trop pour penser que tu es en train de mourir. J'ai assez perdu de personnes : Maman, Faith, Thomas…Je ne veux rajouter personne d'autre à la liste.

Jarod leva sa main amaigrie pour la poser, non sans efforts, sur la joue de Parker. Celle-ci posa sa main sur la sienne comme pour signer un accord commun de protection.

Jarod repassa toute une batterie de tests afin de cerner et d'évaluer la maladie. Ils découvrirent, non sans mal, que la partie du cerveau contrôlant ses sens aiguisés de Caméléon semblait subir une sorte de mutation, comme si ce qui faisait de Jarod un génie avait décidé de le mettre à mort…et qui avançait vite. Les médecins disaient tous qu'un compte à rebours avait démarré mais personne n'en fixait l'issue.

Parker se chargea de tout : du traitement à la rééducation des jambes de Jarod. La transformation était frappante. La façade d'Ice Queen était tombée, elle était beaucoup plus douce, plus agréable, prenant sa charge à cœur. Les enfants étaient retournés en cours. La villa semblait s'être transformée en une immense fourmilière : Broots, sa fille et sa famille étant arrivés à LA deux semaines après eux. Pour le Centre, ils avaient disparus de la surface de la Terre, tous morts de diverses façons…

LA, 3 mois après

La vie suivait son cours au 1630 Angel Road. Tout le monde profitait de l'immensité de la villa. L'état de Jarod s'améliorait sensiblement de jour en jour comme si la présence de Parker était en elle-même un remède efficace.

D'ailleurs celle-ci ne le quittait que rarement des yeux. Leur complicité d'antan semblait revenue et si eux ne le voyait pas, les autres eux, apercevaient ce rapprochement d'une toute autre manière. Les enfants étaient ravis.

Jarod commençait à pouvoir se lever seul et à faire quelques pas ; il mangeait plus, avait repris des couleurs…

Un matin, alors qu'il était réveillé, il se décida à ne pas appeler Parker ; il voulait y arriver seul, bien décidé à aller la réveiller dans sa chambre. Il prit ses béquilles, s'appuya dessus et se hissa debout. Une fois stabilisé, il prit son temps pour chaque pas, prenant garde de ne pas faire de bruit. Quand il arriva finalement dans la chambre de Parker, une bonne demi-heure plus tard, il se glissa lentement sur le lit près de l'oreille de la belle et lui murmura.

Melinda, debout la marmotte !

La marmotte en question se retourna en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « Encore 5 minutes Jarod » puis réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire, s'assit brusquement dans son lit.

Jarod ! Comment tu es venu là ? Sydney t'a aidé ?

Non, je suis venu tout seul avec ces horreurs, dit-il en montrant ses béquilles. Il m'a fallu du temps mais je l'ai fait…

_A suivre…_


End file.
